


Both Undercover

by FrostyLee



Series: Lee Fallon Prompts [2]
Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he still gambles on his off time, Le Chiffre is an author, Lee won his cancer battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Prompt: Lee just happens to be in the bookstore when a fav author is too, incognito, & asks Lee to keep his secret... also out for dinner & drinks ;)





	Both Undercover

Lee Fallon never thought they'd ever meet an idol of theirs. Never in a million years they'd be standing next to one of their favorite authors looking at lengthy novels in Barnes & Nobles. Jean’s scar over his eye gave him away. The blood leaking from it also another tell who he was.

His pen name was Le Chiffre but some fans had gone above and beyond creepy and found where he lived, what he did for a living other than writing, and what he looked like. There was never a picture to put to the name. Once someone had found him writing a book with his pen name, it was all over the internet and made international news.

Perhaps fate had a hand in this meeting but Lee refused to be pulled into anything. They did not enjoy being toyed with; with fate or otherwise. Not one to make a scene, the enby picked up a book without looking and turned to a random page.

_‘I have not sung "The Hanging Tree" out loud for ten years, because it's forbidden, but I remember every word. I begin softly, sweetly, as my father did.’_

They hummed the tune they'd heard from the movie. It had an interesting meaning to it. Maybe they’d get The Hunger Game series. Next to them, Jean shifted to wipe away the blood gently away with a handkerchief. A fight began to be fought internally to not just go up to the man before licking the red substance from the other’s face. That was a sign they needed to leave to avoid doing something stupid.

As they reached for Catching Fire, the book was grabbed. Lee huffed in irritation as they turned to the person who got to it first. Red blossomed over their cheeks when they realized just who exactly had the book in his possession. Stormy eyes met mismatched ones until the enby couldn’t take it anymore and looked away. They locked eyes again when the author forced Lee’s head up with his hand.

“You know who I am.”

Too much was happening to them. The book they had in their arms was crushed against their chest in nervousness. All Lee could even think of doing was nodding. Any other movement froze before it began with Jean putting his other hand on the other side of Lee. The position made them trapped in front of the other. Weirdly enough, it also made them feel safe. They would reevaluate this counter when they were home and counting their blessings the man wouldn’t ruin their public reputation.

Low humming sounded almost like a growl coming from Jean’s chest. It frightened as much as excited Lee to the point where they’d be happy to get away from the author. Relaxation was required after a day like today, preferably at home with a good book on the couch until they went to bed.

“You haven’t said anything. I’m left to wonder then, why? Because of who I am or because of what I represent?”

A grunt was all Lee was able to manage as an answer. Words were hard to speak at that moment. One of the major reasons being their favorite author of all time was speaking to them. The enby looked around and noticed they were alone. It wasn’t until Jean brought their face back to facing his that Lee could see a burning fire in mismatched eyes. A fire fiercely burning straight into them, knowing exactly what that look meant.

“I thank you for keeping it between us.” The man stepped back for a single second and in the next, a card was under the enby’s nose. “Please feel free to call me any time. I would love to get to thank you properly for keeping my visit here quiet and to yourself.”

The card was tucked into Catching Fire before the book was immediately given to Lee. Another heated look was thrown their way and afterwards, the author stalked out of sight. Truly a miracle they’d gotten out of that encounter intact. Most times when people caught Jean off guard or caught him in public, it was the end of that person. Hopefully come morning, nothing of Lee’s reputation would plummet more than it already was; especially after a fight over their chosen pronouns.

Suddenly, buying Catching Fire made up for what they felt like when Jean watched them in those few moments they had alone. Then Lee had this feeling of what would happen next. Their cashier told him the books were paid for in full by Le Chiffre and any other books they wanted to get in the future. The enby was a regular, so there was no way to get them confused with someone else just in case anyone who happened to overhear them got any bright ideas.

A sigh escaped them.

It looked like it was time to find another bookstore.

\----

About two weeks later, Lee was nestled on their couch; happily dozing like a cat who’d found a sunny spot to lay in. In the silence of the peace came a knock. Particularly, a knock on their apartment door. Being too comfortable to move, and too tired to even make an attempt, they stayed where they were. Whoever it was could leave whatever message with the landlady to give to Lee when they decided they were good and ready. Time was not of the essence in that moment. Not a care was given as they went on sleeping like nothing mattered. Nothing did except napping.

Which was precisely what Lee was doing.

That is until someone barged into their apartment, immediately turning them over and looming over them. The enby flailed and almost managed to punch his attacker. Said attacker dodged and held their hand gently, pressing it to a very familiar face. Stormy eyes cracked open to peer up to Le Chiffre. A massive groan escaped them. They didn’t even want to question as how he obtained their spare key from the landlady.

Their landlady would let you know if she liked or disliked you. She, more often than not, liked people. Occasionally, a stalker or someone trying to pick a fight would get on her case until she handled them with ease with just words. Lee was present one day she happened to have someone like that there and saw exactly what she was made of. It made them happy that they were always on her good side.

It led back to the question of why a very established author was in their apartment. Instead of looming now, he was sitting on the soft armchair diagonal from where the couch was put. Jean was perched on the edge of it, his hand moving slowly towards them until it rested on their hand softly. The enby was almost intimidated by how friendly the man was being if not for the genuine concern showing in the other’s eyes.

Their front door was still opened and stormy eyes saw Cathy waving happily at him, pointing her finger inconspicuously at Jean. An inaudible groan escaped them. The woman was too invested in getting them hooked up with someone. Rolling their eyes at her, she closed the door with a thumbs up for luck. What an impossible woman, Lee thought as they lightly shook their head.

“You’ve not called.” Jean captured their eyes with his own and remained pleased when they stayed connected. “I started to get worried I may have been too forward. It is the only way I know how to be.”

“Dinner?”

Another sentence was stopped from forming at the question. “Dinner?” The author checked his watch after making sure Lee stayed put on the couch. They didn’t want to move anyway. “Should be able to make something.”

Lightly chuckling, the enby leaned their head more into Jean’s caress from his hand. “Darling, I meant out. As in enjoying the night with good food and good wine. I know a place that will fit with your picky palate.”

The man scoffed. “Picky? I’ll have you know I enjoy food from many different places.”

“Expensive places you mean.” Silence answered them. They held Jean’s hand to their head. “I know you won’t be taking no for an answer so I’m improvising. A place I myself enjoy and I know you will too when you taste the food.”

Skeptical was one thing the author absolutely knew how to be. Until he visited the place for himself and tried everything, he’d try and keep his comments to himself. Most of that had to do with the way Lee was taking everything so calmly; from their meeting in the library and now. A likely freak out later was almost predictable. Almost every time someone met him, he’d hear of it later. Sometimes in the news, sometimes on a magazine, and hell, sometimes even in a video. It always depended on the individual who met him.

“Listen, if you don’t like it, we can leave it in a heartbeat with no complaints from me and you can pick the place.” The place Lee wanted to take the other to was one of the places they owned but the place could run without them as the manager. The staff was unbelievably kind and all of them always have their wits about them. It was a quaint place, but the locals never had anything but nice things to say about it.

The messages and compliments always getting back to him with the few criticizers and less often hater. Those never really mattered to Lee. As long as most people were happy with it, they were happy. The joint stood as a place of always having somewhere to go even without any money to offer for a warm meal. Once in awhile, a homeless person or a traveler would end up there and be offered a plate of food free of charge.

“I accept.” The accented voice pulled them out of where they got lost in their head. That made Lee happy and they couldn’t contain it until they got up from the couch and hugged the man sitting on the armchair in thanks. Just trying meant so much to the enby it wasn’t even funny.

\----

The man had excused himself to prepare for their meet up later that night. Lee refused to call it a date. Jean never said anything about seeing each other after tonight or if there was going to be anything more. It was fine. Not one to impress either, the enby just threw on a button down with some jeans and one of the many pairs of running shoes.

A scenario played in their head about having to run out of the restaurant because they had embarrassed the author for some reason or another.

Lee was in no way shy about their appearance or body, but around someone they knew was famous was a little harder to bare. Paparazzi would always be a problem as well. At least they remembered to book the whole place tonight to avoid that problem. The staff was also getting a small bonus for keeping things quiet after being questioned why the place was closing early.

It was nice to have trustworthy people to be in the staff. They all valued Lee a great deal to turn down extra money for people bribing them for a table or even an idea of what was going on.

Lee shook their head and made sure they had everything before locking up. Just as promised, Jean made an appearance at seven o’clock sharp. A smirk danced on the enby’s face as they eyed the Ferrari. “Really? You couldn't go with something that would blend in?”

“Now that would be absolutely boring.” A matching smirk slid across Jean’s face. Seeing Lee be more themselves and not the speechless, intimidated person they had been was refreshing. An auburn eye watched Lee as they settled in the car. “Should I guess where this place of yours is or would you be kind enough to tell me?”

The other could feel the still burning gaze on them. Pleasant shivers went up his spine as he gave the address with a steady voice. Jean drove while keeping an eye on Lee until he reached over to put a hand on their knee. If the hand that was placed on top of his was any indication, Lee was interested too.

The drive was quiet, comfortably so, until they arrived. As the two walked in, Lee couldn't contain himself any longer.

“How did you find out where I lived and my name?”

“The bookstore gave me your name. I just had to look up the name and lo and behold, much to my surprise, the one I seem to have my eye on owns a few different places I happen to frequent. Everyone speaks highly of you, Lee Fallon.”

“Oh, Darling. You've no idea how much those people exaggerate the truth.” Said person even had the decency to blush.

Jean’s smirk widened. “From what I've seen so far, they don't.”

They were seated in the restaurant before locking eyes, this night would most likely end how each of them wanted.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
